True Life
by Cherrylips232
Summary: What if Elizabth has a Sister? And she was the one kidnapped and not her? and she fell in love with The Commodore? Rated M for certain reasons
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A huge mushroom cloud hovered in the sky as Governor Swann walks to the dock, his hands behind his back as he watches the water. He turned around to head back inside but stopped short when he heard crying and turned back to the water and saw a basket floating near the dock. He walked over and kneeled down, gently pulling the basket to the edge and lifting It out of the water.

"Well, what do we have here?"He says lightly, gently pulling back a blanket to reveal a baby girl before picking her up. "Hello."He said, slowly standing after noticing that there were no papers or anything with the baby except for a small hand written note. Holding the baby with one arm while shaking out the latter with the other, he read the small note then looked at the baby.

"Well, Isabella. Welcome to Port Royal."He said, smiling before walking inside.


	2. Proposal

**A Proposal**

**16 Years Later**

Isabella walked down the spiraling stair case as her father and Commodor Norrington stood at the base of It waiting for her, It was her birthday and her father said he had something big planed for her,she was more excited than the time her sister tried to cut her hair,she had wanted It cut because the heat was excruciatingly hot, she had let her hair grow out since then It was now to her waist.

"You said you had something special for me father?" Isabella said happily and he smiled at her weakly and he took her hand in his and placed It in Commodor Norrington's.

She smiled weakly at the man before her and blushed as he kissed her delicate hand and she held onto her stomach trying to breath.He lead her to the balcony which showed an incredible view of the ocean, she smiled at him brightly this time and he grinned.

"Isabella, when you were still growing up, I had just became a soldier,i was 25 at the time I know so old and you were but 12 I think, now your all grown up, I was struck by your beauty when your turned the even age of 14, I felt ashamed of myself for feeling those things towards you, thats why I left for a short time, so you could grow older, now your 16,and I would be honored If you would do the honors of becoming my wife?"He asked and she began waving her fan faster in forn of her face , his back was displayed to her , she put a hand to her chest.

"Speechless?"He asked and looked behind him.

"I cant breath..."She says then passes out falling over the edge, he ran to the side.

"Isabella!"he yelled and soldiers ran at the scream of his voice he began to take off his jacket but someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"You wont make It,its a miracle she did."One of them said and he took off to the docks.

MEANWHILE...

"Are you goin to get her then?"A pirate asked the two navy soldiers and they both answered no to him and he sighed and began taking off his effects and looking at them.

"Bloody pride of the kings navy you are."He said and went to jump off the edge, "Don't lose those."he said then dove into the water.The two men looked at each other and looked around when they saw a pulse move the water like a bomb exploding under the sea.

"Did you see that?"the chubbier one asked the tall and skinny one.

"Yeah..."They say looking at each other as Jack came up with his arm around the Isabella and he let them pull her onto the dock.

"Shes' not breathing!"One of them says panicked checking for a pulse.Jack took out his pocket knife from his boot slicing open her Corset.

"Never would thought of that..."the chubby on says as he hands the corest to skinny man.

"Apparently you've never been to Singapore.." Jack says as she coughs up some water. "Where'd you get that?" He asked in a soft husky voice as he saw the piece of Aztec Gold hanging on a chain around her neck, lifting It slightly as she looks up at him, trying to regain her breathing.

Governor Swann , Norrington and Navy Soldiers ran over and Governor Swann put his coat around her shoulders as she stood up, and Elizabeth rushed over to her.

"Dear God are you alright Isabella."Elizabeth asked her hugging her and she nodded.

"On your feet."Norrington says pointing his sword at him.

"I believe thanks are in order."He says then revealing a 'P'burned into his skin.

"Had a brush with the east india trading company, did we Pirate?"He asked and Isabella looked at him.

"Hang him!"Governor Swann says holding Isabella to him.

"Keep your guns on him, Gillette, fetch some Irons." He says and lifts up his sleeve to reveal a Sparrow in flight accros the sea.

"Jack Sparrow, Is It?" He asked looking him in the eye

"Captain Jack Sparrow, If you please, Sir."Jack says holding up a finger.

"Well, I don?t see your ship?Captain."Norrington says looking around.

"I was in the market as It were."He says..

"He said he was going to commandeer one."The fat one said and Norrington glanced at Isabella then back at Jack. "Told ya he was tellin the truth,these are his sir."The fat one says handing Norrington Jack's effects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn?t point north."He says and unshealthed his sword. " And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I?ve ever heard of."Norrington says and Jack holds up a finger.

"But you've heard of me."He says being pulled along so they could cuff him.

"Commodor Norrington, I really must protest." Isabella says following them.

"Carefully ,Lieutenant."Norrington says and looks at Isabella touching her shoulders.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"Isabella shouts at him getting fustraded.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."Norrington says to her and sighed.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him."Jack mummers and Norrington turns to him.

"Indeed."He says as Gillette moves away form him standing behind Norrington.

"Finally."Jack says throwing his irons around Isabella's neck and pulling her to him and walking back wards.

"No don't shoot!"The governor shouts and they put their guns down.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Commodore Norrington,my effects please, and my hat!

Commodore, Isabella, Its Isabella right?"He asked.

"Its Ms.Swann."She says to him.

"Miss Swann , if you?d be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don?t have all day. Now if you?d be very kind."He says and she straps on his sword tightly. " Easy on the goods, darling."He says and she grimaces.

"You?re despicable."She says and he looks at her and grins.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we?re square. Gentlemen, m?lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow !"He says pushing Isabella into Commodore Norrington's army, they caught her and passed her to her father and Elizabeth.


	3. Jacks Freedom and Isabella's Answer

**Jacks freedom and Isabella Answer**

"Oh I see, you have found your self a girl, which one Is It, Isabella Swann? Or her sister?"He asked and Will glared at him and stopped pacing front of him."That I believe Is none of your concern."He says and looks at him.

"Ah, so its the sister, I really don't see why I am supposed to help you, I don't see any profit in It for me..."Jack says throwing his hands in the air.s and picks up a bench and puts It under the cell gate. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."He says abd pushes It down which pulled the gate off its hinges and onto the floor.

"What's your name?"Jack asked him and Will looked at him.

"Will Turner." He says to him as Jack climbs over the gate.

"That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"He asked looking at him knowingly.

"Yes."He says looking at him confused.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I?ve changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl,so you can get your future Sister-in-law, and live happily ever after.Do we have an accord?" He asked then shook hands with him and they trotted up the stairs,Jack stopped and walked back down the stairs grabbing his effects then following back after Will quickley...

"We're going to steal the ship.That ship?"Will asked glancing at the Dauntless.

" Commandeer. We?re going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl...how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked Will and he looked at him seriously.

"She Is my friend I would die for her and her sister."He says and Jack looks at him.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack says to him they grab a canoe and put It over their heads and go under water to get to the ship they were going to 'Commandeer' as Jack put It so nicely.

"This is either madness or brilliance."Will said as his foot got stuck in a crab catcher as he was walking inder the water.

"It?s remarkable how often those two traits coincide."He says as they borad the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship." Jack says holding his hands in the air then fixing his hat.

"Aye! Avast!"Will says and everyone gets really quiet,then starts laughing at will and pointing at him like he was the town foolery.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You?ll never make it out of the bay."Gillette Says to them and they look to each other.Jack points his Pistol at the man and glares at him.

"Son,I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"Jack says hinting that he knew what he was doing and would get out of the bay just fine.Groves was looking through his spy glass when he saw Gillette and his men in a small boat waving their arms at them trying to get their attention.

"Commodore!"Groves yells and he runs over to him quickley.

"Sir, they?ve taken the Dauntless. They?ve taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner - they?ve taken the Dauntless."Gillette said from the little boat her was seated in.

"Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Norrington says and puts the Spy glass down.

Will looked over his shoulder to see the Interceptor, coming their way and he looked at Jack then back at the Ship heading right toward them.

"Their coming."Will says and Jack looks back at them.Gillette telling his men to bring the boat around so they can climb aborad. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Jack and Will swing on to the Interceptor and Norrington notices and turns to his ship.

"Back the Interceptor now!"He yells to his crew and they go to climb on to the ship but are too late they were already to far.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."Jack says waving to them and then goes to the helm.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess."Norrington says ordering his crew.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won?t catch them."Groves says and Norrington sighs rubbing his eyebrows.

"We don?t need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."Norrington says and they nod.

"Hands, come about. Run out the guns."Grove says to them then looks at Norrington. "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"He asked him curiously.

"I?d rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Commodore Norrington says glaring at the Ship.

Hours past and Commodore Norrington saw a thick cloud of smoke in the air he told his crew to sail towards It, the wind was with them when they found some where to Anchore,Norrington stormed on to the beach and saw Isabllea running toward him,she finally got to him and hugged him tightly.

"I want to answer your proposal..."She says and caresses his face and lays her head on his chest.

"Yes,yes I will marry you."She says looking him in the as she lifted her head from his chest and she smiled at him.

"A wedding! I love weddings' drinks all around!"Jack says then looks at Norrington whom was glaring at him. "I know,Clap him in irons,right?" Jack says and holds out a wrist.

"Norrington, what about Will? I think we should go after him, he Is one of my many friends.Please." Isabella asks him and he nods no and they all borad the Ship,and she feels his hand on her shoulder.

"As a wedding present, please, he Is a great swords men, he made the sword you use today, don't take him forgranted!"She says getting fustraded with him and she pulls away form him turning her back to him.

"I am not taking him foregranted!"He shouted at her and she flinched and bowed her head down as tears stung her eyes.

"You think i'd be used to It by now, after being around pirates for more than a day now."She says turning to him. "But I guess its different when its by someone you care about."She says and walks to the Mast.

"I think you'd better go talk to her."Governor Swann says to him and he nods then walks over to her slowly. "I'm sorry, for shouting at you, It was uncalled for,and completely wrong for me to do so." He said and she turned around with her arms crossed on her chest,she looked at him, then back down.

"I forgive you." She says and takes his hand in her smaller one and he pulled her to him and hugged her she looked at him and tip toed up and kissed his lip lightly,he leaned his neck down and deepened the kiss alittle and she smiled into the kiss then broke away her cheeks stained pink form the blush that ross from her chest.He rubbed her arms and hugged her as he to comfort her and apologize for his actions with body language.


	4. A kidnapping

**Kidnapping**

Later that night Isabella went in search of her father,she walked into his office when she heard cannon's firing, she looked out the window and saw a ship with black sails' in the harbor tearing apart Port Royal.

"Oh my god!"She says and one of the maids take her by the arm leading her to her sister whom was hiding in the closet. The both heard two men enter the room looking around.

"Poppet, we know you in here, its calling to us."One said then she looked down at the piece of Aztec gold then looked up to see a man with big eyes.

"Elizabeth!"She scream when they took her by the arm dragging her out of the closet.

"Parley."Isabella shouts and they look at her.

"What?"They asked her.

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew , you have to take me to your Captain."Isabella says remembering what Gibbs had told her when she was younger.

"I know the code!"The fat one says

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."She says looking at Elizabeth whom was just standing there , she looked at the sword on the wall and looked back at her and she nodded going to get the sword.

"To blazes with the code!"One says and she looks at him, They lead her out of the house with her over ones shoulder, Elizabeth ran out of the house tears stinging her eyes as they carried her sister away.

"Will!" She says and runs over to him and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"They took her! And she said Parley they are taking her to their captain."She says and he nods smoothing her hair down trying to calm her down.She hugged him to her her then pulled out of his grasp and began running to the Docks.

MEANWHILE...

"I didn?t know we was takin? on captives." Bo'Sun says to the two men holding Isabella by the arms and pulling her on board.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa ."Pintel says and she looks at them and sighed, and they continued to talk.

"I am here to negotiate "She says seriously when a hand collides wit h her face and she looks at him and growls.

"You will speak when spoken to."Bo'Sun says to her and she glares at him evily and he goes to smack her again when a hand touches his shoulder.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."A man she suspected was the captain of the ship, said to the strong man in front of her.

" Aye, sir." He says standing back and letting her talk.

"My apologies, Miss."He says pacing in front of her.

"Captain Barbossa , I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal ."Isabella says seriously and shakes the two men off her arm and glares at them and they stand back.

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we?re naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"He said laughing slightly and she sighed and pushed a strand a of Brown hair fron her face.

" I want you to leave and never come back."She says and he looks at her and she smirks slightly.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.Means no."He says to her.

"Very well. I?ll drop it."She says dangling It over the side of the ship with It clinched in her hand.

Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"He drawls.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England ."She says remmbering that night clearly its when they had found Will Turner, and the cursed Aztec gold.

"Did ya, now?"He says walking over to her.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there?s no point in me keeping it. "She letting It slide out fron her hand a bit then smirking as they lunged for It and she grinned.

"Ah.You have a name, Missy?"He asked chuckling a bit .

" Elizabeth ?Turner. I?m a maid in the Governor?s household"She says and curtises her night gown blowing in the wind.

"Miss Turner .."He says and she looks at him.

"Bootstrap."Pintel says to the man beside him.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"Barbossa asked her taking a step toward her.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." She says holding to her chest.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return."He says holding out his hand to her wanting the gold she held to her chest.

"I can get you out of here." Will says feeling the bars.

"How's that? The key's run off."Jakc says and Will looks at him and sighing.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."He say "Our bargain? "She says handing It to him and he walks away keeping It tightly in his grip.

" Still the guns and stow ?em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."Barbossa says and she looks at him agahst.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate?s code to apply and you?re not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ , Miss Turner ."He says and she looks down staring at her feet then looks at Port Royal hispering 'yes' into the wind, know Norrington wouldnt get her answer, but only that the thought count on her part.

Elizabeth ran up the short steps holding up her skirt as she did so , she looked at the men whom were looking at a map,she looked at Norrington who looked heart broken.

"Have you figured out where they may have taken her?" She asked looking at him in the eyes and looking at the map as he looked down. He looked at her and nodded no she sighed meanwhile Will was in the jail talking to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You. Sparrow!"Will said walking down the stairs and standing in front of the Jail cell.

"Aye."He says laying on his back with his hands under his head looking at the ceiling then he looked at him curiously.

"You are familiar with that ship.The _Black Pearl_?" Will asked him holding on to the bars of the cell his grip on them deathly.

" I've heard of it."He says and sits up then stands.

"Where does it make berth?"Will asked quickley.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." He says holding onto the bars as Will lets them go...

"The ship?s real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"Will asked him pacing.

"Why ask me?"He asks and looks at his nails and bites on them.

"Because you're a pirate." Will says seriosuly.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"Jack said pointing a finger at him curiously and then began pacing.

"they took Isabella Swann, she Is a good friend of mine."He says and Jack nods putting a hand to his chin.


	5. The Wedding Of the Centry

**A Wedding**

Months passed and they had saved Isabella from the pirates no offense to Jack of course, and now she was standing before her sister as she gazed at her with a admiration.

Elizabeth looked at her sister whom was in her wedding gown getting ready for her wedding ceremony,she smiled at her and sighed. "You look perfect..."She says to her ecstatically as she continues to Fidel with her hair putting the rhinestones in her hair.

"Then why do you keep fiddling with my hair?"She asked her laughing slightly as she did so , she swatted her hands away and looked at herself in the long way mirror,turning to look at the back to make sure It was seated right.

"Your right, I do look perfect now I just have to wait for the music, and our father, he seemed rather nervous this morning when he brought in my dress." She says and admires her dress,The dress was a very expensive on It had diamonds embedded in the gown,it was slightly puffy and the top of It was made with a corset built in,the lace was white and was sewed into the bodice of the gown, she had her hair up in a bun with a few strand falling out of It,she grinned at her sister when she heard the music start and her father walked into the room with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Are you ready?"Her father asked holding his hand out to her and she nodded taking his hand and linking It with his right arm and walking out of the room,she glided down the isle Elizabeth walked behind her and she joined hands with Norrington.She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Dearly beloved,we are gather here to day to join this man and woman in Holy Matrimony,James Norrington,recite your vows."The priest tells him and he pulls out a piece of paper.

"Isabella, I have always loved you, I don't know when I noticed It but I always have and always will, and I know I want to spend I rest of my life with you, I want you to be happy with me I don't want you to be happy.I love you, Isabella Swann."He says and she wipes a tear from her eye as he places a silver ring on her finger with a diamond settled in the middle of the ring.

"Isabella Swann recite you vows."The priest says to her and she smiles at him happily.

"James Norrington, I have always had feelings for you whether It was love or friendship, I have always had and emotional attachment to you and I want to be with you forever, I wont take you for granted or hurt you in anyway, I love you,James Norrington."She says and places the golden band on his finger.

"I now pronounce, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."The old man tells James and he lifted her veil and kissed her deeply and she smiled into the kiss and everyone clapped, when a shot rang out,they looked down the isle to see a man dressed in Admiral clothing.

"Cutler Beckett?"Governor Swann said surprised and he smirked at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wicked Reception**

"Cutler Beckette?"Governor Swann says looking at the man in the door way of the chapel.

"This a house of God, no violence shall happen in this Church!" The Preist yelled at the man and he lowerd his gun nodding to the elderly man, then looking at Isabella as she held onto Norrington's arm and his arm around her waist.

"Ah,Norrington, its good to see your having a life, a wedding, and a very beautiful wife might I add, but does she know the truth..."Beckett asks and she looks at her father then at Beckett.

"What are you talking about?"She asked him confused and he smirked.

"So you havent told her then, that the day you found her your wife had already passed, that she nothing but an orphan but you were to soft to give her up, so you raised her as your own.You let her think she was your daughter, Tell her, tell her or I will do worse I will tell her who her parents are..."He says walking up to the alter taking her hand in his and she yanked it out of his and held on to James hand looking at him confused.

"This my wedding day and you are not going to ruin it for me, so you better get away from me right now sir, before I have to take girastic measures"She says and takes James sword and points it at his throat.He chuckles and looks her up and down and she presses the cold metal to his throat and she dropped the sword and put her head into James chest and sighed.

"Lets get out of here."She says and they walked out of the decorated church, she sat in the carriage her head in her heands tears streaming down her face.

"Who are my parents?"She asked him and he sighed then took her hand in his, she shook her head waiting for answer.

"Your parents were Pirates, their ship had exploded a few miles from shore, and you as far as we know are the only survivor."He says and she covers her mouth and tears pour from her eyes.She lays her head on his shoulder and sighed, once they reached their home he carried her to their room and layed her on the bed. "Can we not...do that tonight, I don't feel up to It."


End file.
